


The Difficult Road

by DarkLady417



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, OC death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/pseuds/DarkLady417
Summary: “Do you really have to go on this mission?” she asked him“Well it’s a bit late for that isn’t it?” he teased gentlyJen laughed “I guess it is…” her expression was one of sadness though“Baby, I’ll be back in four months. I’ll be back here before you know it” Shiro kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms, gently rubbing her back.------------------------The long journey for the two to reunite.





	The Difficult Road

    **_“Do you really have to go on this mission?” she asked him_ **

**** **_“Well it’s a bit late for that isn’t it?” he teased gently_ **

**** **_Jen laughed “I guess it is…” her expression was one of sadness though_ **

**** **_“Baby, I’ll be back in four months. I’ll be back here before you know it” Shiro kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms, gently rubbing her back._ **

**** **_“I know...it’s just..” she clung to his suit “I wish you didn’t have to. This is dangerous and I don’t know what I would do if I lost you”_ **

**** **_He pressed a soft kiss to her lips “You will never lose me princess, not now, not ever”_ **

**** **_That brought a smile to her face. Soon, he was called to board “Well, that’s my cue”_ **

**** **_“Wait!” she slid his glove off and slipped something onto his finger, it was a rather thick band with overlapping silver, the metal above was encrusted with many diamonds with one big one in the center where the two pieces meet._ **

**** **_“Is this a promise ring?” he asked with a soft smile_ **

**** **_She blushed deeply “Y-yes...and it's for good luck...that you come back to me”_ **

**** **_He smiled wider and pulled her close and pressed one more kiss onto her lips._ **

**** **_“I love you Jen, I’ll be back, I promise” he smiled one last time before parting from her and going to the shuttle, waving to her as she waved back._ **

**** **_Soon, it was lift off and they were in space. When he was able to take his glove back off, he looked down at the ring and smiled. He planned on keeping his promise._ **

* * *

 

 **** Shiro’s eyes opened and sighed, resting his flesh arm over his eyes. Yet another dream. It’s been over three years since he saw his beloved. What made this all even worse, is that the ring she gave him was gone. The Galra took it when he was brought to the arena. It was one of his biggest regrets, losing that ring. He forced himself up, not letting his mind wander there. He had a job to do; after all he is the Black Paladin, the leader of Voltron. After getting dressed, he went out to meet the rest of the paladins. He saw them looking at the screen.

    “What’s going on?” he asked, all now turning to look at him

 **** “We got a distress signal, but what’s weird, is it’s from an abandoned Galra cruiser and it’s in an area of space that we’ve never seen them go to before” Pidge explained.

    “It could be a trap” Keith inputted

    “Yeah, but it could be someone who was able to get away with the ship and now is stuck there” Hunk added

    Shiro thought for a moment before giving his decision “Let’s check this out. If it’s a trap, then we fight and escape. But if this is someone who needs our help, we’ll help them”  
    They all nodded and Allura made the wormhole jump to the location. The ship was badly damaged, chunks were falling off. They all looked before getting into armor and all boarding their lions. Flying and landing on the ship, they went into the ship.

    “Be careful Paladins! We don’t know what is on this ship!” Coran warned

    “We will Coran” Shiro answered

    They flew around with their lights, to illuminate the darkened ship. Pidge had looked down at her holograph on her wrist, searching for where the life form was.

    “Whoever is here, should be up ahead” Pidge informed.   

    Soon, they entered the room. On the floor, was a figure in what looked to be like in galran armor. They proceeded with caution and Keith moved the figure from their side to their back. Their visor allowed them to see who it was. Keith and Shiro jerked back in surprise. They were able to easily recognize the face.

    “Jen?” they said shocked

    “Wait, you know this girl?” Hunk asked

    “Yeah, she’s a close friend of mine” Keith explained as Shiro scooped the girl into his arms

    “Coran, get a pod ready” Shiro informed quickly carrying the girl back towards Black, the others quickly following

    “And she’s Shiro’s girlfriend”

* * *

 

    She had been removed from the armor by Pidge and Allura and had the pod suit put on her. They looked at the girl in the pod. She had several bruises and a few broken ribs, along with a few lacerations and burns from blasters.

“What was a girl from Earth doing in Galra armor?” Lance asked

“The Galra must have kidnapped her. Possibly Haggar got information about her from me when we fought, and had her kidnapped.” Shiro said, tightly gripping his arm.

“We will just have to ask when she awakes” Allura said

 

A few vargas passed before the pod opened. The group was there and watched her with baited breath. Her eyes fluttered open, unfocused and stepped out of the pod a bit shakily. Shiro walks forward to help her as she stumbled. She looked up at him and her breath hitched in her throat.

“Shiro?” she asked, shakingly and hopefully

“Jen..” he shakily answered

Jen choked up and threw her arms around him, tears pouring down her cheeks “Shiro!”

He tucked her head under his chin and held her close, gently running his fingers through her hair. The others smiled softly at the happy couple. Shiro just held her close, finally she was back in his arms, where she belonged to be.

 

* * *

 

Jen explained later that she took a ship and flew off to look for him and Keith after Keith went missing and was captured by the Galra but managed to escape. Shiro scolded her for her recklessness but was just happy she was alive and well. They were happy. But things changed. Shiro started to notice little things. There were a few memories she didn’t remember. Her behaviorisms were different. She had a scar on the back of her head that she didn’t know how it got there. When she started joining them to fight Lotor, when Lotor and his generals retreated, they would always find her dazed and confused. But the worse was yet to come.

They had went to another distress signal, but it was an ambush. One that Haggar was apart of.  That was when it took a turn for the worse. Haggar was ruthless fighting Jen and said to her.

“Dark Promise”

Jen’s eyes dulled and she stopped moving. Haggar jabbed her arm through the upper right corner of Jen’s chest, pulling back blood and metal.

“You have reached your usefulness clone”

Shiro and the others were shocked, this wasn’t their Jen. This was a clone. Seeing Shiro’s look of horror, Haggar rested her hand on Jen’s head. Shiro darted forward to attack Haggar but Jen stopped it. Her eye were completely yellow, just like a galra’s eyes. Haggar and her druids moved to escape. Jen was preventing the team from following them.

“Go after Haggar and the druids, I’ll take care of Jen” Shiro ordered

    “Shiro are you sure?” Keith asked

    “Go!” Shiro ordered again, going forward and grabbing Jen, allowing the others to escape.

    The two fought back and forth. Jen was going hard on him, using her strength and speed to damage him. He only did light attacks, not even activating his galran arm. No matter what, she had the face of his love. The two were a couple of feet from each other. Jen shakily stood, it almost seemed like she was holding back.

    “S-Shiro, you have to kill me” she croaked out

    “No, there has to be another way” he denied

    “Shiro, I’m a fake, a clone of your true love. If you don’t, who knows what I could do to you or the others” she had tears run down her cheeks “I don’t want to hurt you”

    Shiro knew he had to do this, and it _hurt_ to do it. While she had held herself back, Shiro darted forward, and thrusted his arm right through her heart. She gasped, blood running from her lips. Her eyes turned back to blue and collapsed forward. He caught her and held her body close, tears running down his cheeks.

    “I’m so sorry, so so sorry” he apologized, holding her, looking down at her

    “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you or anyone else anymore” she slurred

    She shakily cupped his cheek in her hand and brushed the tears away with her thumb.

    “Find your real princess. Love her like you always had, like you did for me” she said softly

    “I promise” he croaked out

    She told him where they could find Jen. She smiled before it fell, like her hand. Her eyes dulled and body became heavy. Shiro held her close and sobbed. She was gone. The others arrived to see their great leader, sobbing as he held the cloned body of his love.

* * *

 

    “She should be right through here” Ecxa informed.

    “Excellent” Lotor opened the door.

    Inside was a girl, around 23, blonde hair down just past her shoulder blades and dirty from lack of being cleaned, dull blue eyes looking down, unfocused. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises. She wore the usual clothes of a slave. Uriel winced to herself, remembering being in this position. Ezor walked up to her with Zenthrid and freed her from her bindings. Zenthrid picked the girl up.

    “Let us return to the ship, we have what we have came for” Lotor said

 

* * *

 

    It took a few quintents to get to where Jen was being held. When they arrived, all the guards were in a comatose state and they arrived to where Jen would beheld. Their hearts dropped, she was gone. Shiro held back tears at the fact he lost her, again. Pidge was able to hack the cameras and found that Lotor and the generals took her. Shiro vowed to make sure he gets her back from Lotor, no matter what.

* * *

 

    Uriel watched over the girl as she was treated. It took a few quintents before she woke and was conscious enough to talk. She was distrustful of them, she spoke few words.  Uriel suggested she talk to her, she knew what it felt like to be in her position. Uriel joined the girl in her room. Jen looked at Uriel before looking away.

    “Listen...I know you don’t want to be here, but I know how you feel”  
    “Know how I feel? I was kidnapped from my home and experimented on and tortured for three years”

“I was too, though only for two and a half years”

Jen froze and looked at her.  She looked away but didn’t protest when Uriel came and sat next to her. Soon, Jen started to trust her more and confided a bit. The trust turned to a close friendship over the course of her being their. They bonded over their shared experiences. Jen, having been given magic during her captivity, was being taught by Uriel how to use it, though hers and Jen’s magic were very different. Uriel’s magic was energy manipulation while Jen have four different types, though she only had a mastery or at least adeptivity in two of them.

The two girls sat together and talked before Uriel mentioned she had something that she may like to see. Jen didn’t really know what it was but she nodded. Uriel told her to close her eyes and keep her hand open, which Jen did. When Uriel put it in her hand, she felt something small and cool. When Uriel told her to open her eyes, she looked down and gasped. It was the ring she gave Shiro. She clung to it with tears in her eyes.

“Where did you find this?”  
    “Jen, a ship took your love,” Jen had told her of Shiro before “and he was forced to fight in the arena. He lost his arm...and we found this ring”   
    Jen looked at her desperately “Where is he now?”

“We do not know. For all we know, another ship could have taken him after he escaped, but we may have an idea who is keeping him captive”

“Who!?”

“Voltron”

Jen looked down gripping her fists “I want to get him back…”  
    “Then do you want to join us and take down Voltron?” Uriel asked

“I do” Jen affirmed, and for the first time in years, had a determined fire in her eyes

* * *

 

    It took a while for the team to find Lotor. The Paladins went to their lions and surrounded the ship.

    “Remember guy, Jen could be aboard that ship. So we have to be careful” Shiro informed

    “Yeah, we know Shiro” Keith affirmed and they started their attack.

    Things worked just as planned, they were able to back him into a corner so they had to get off on the nearest planet. But almost immediately when they landed the lions, crystals encased the lions’ legs.

    “Guys this crystal is trapping my lion!” Hunk cried out

    “Yeah me too!” Lance seconded

    They saw a figure leave the ship, they seemed to be shorter than most of the generals but taller then Uriel.  The figure shot more crystals at them, badly damaging the lions since they couldn’t move.

    “Everyone! Out of your lions, but be careful! We don’t want to be hit by those crystals!” Shiro ordered.

    They all left their lions as the other generals and Lotor came out. Immediately, they attacked the team, The new general was encasing the lions in crystal. Shiro knew if he let that happen, they’d take the lions away and he couldn’t let that happen. He got away from Lotor and tackled the general to the ground.

“I won’t let you take the lions!”

The figure froze and looked up at him, he couldn’t see through the blackened visor. Before either could do anything, Lotor came forward to attack Shiro off of the general. The general quickly put a crystal shield up to protect him and shot Lotor back to the battlefield. He looked at the general, shocked that they protected him. The general grabbed his prosthetic hand and he tried to pull away when he saw them go to their pocket. But he froze, when he felt and saw the ring on his finger. He looked at them in shock as the general removed their helmet, showing his teary eyed blonde beauty.

“You’re _alive_ …” she croaked out before throwing her arms around him “I thought I’d never see you again!”   
    Shiro’s breath hitched in his throat, he could tell this was his real Jen and pulled her close, not saying a word and let her weep into his armored shoulder, his own tears slipping down his cheeks. Before either could do much, Uriel used her energy to push Shiro off her.

“No!” Jen cried out and looked at Uriel “What are you doing!?”  
    Lotor pinned Shiro down with his blade. Shiro gave Lotor the darkest glare. Uriel looked away from Jen, feeling guilty for doing this to her. Jen’s eyes flickered blue and broke the crystal that surrounded the lions and used it to capture the generals.

“How could you!? I trusted you!!” Jen was heartbroken, and felt betrayed

Uriel winced at the tone of her voice “Jen…”

“You became my best friend Uriel! I confided in you, trusted you!!” Tears streamed down the blonde’s pale cheeks

Shiro grabbed Jen’s hand “Come on, let’s just go”  
    Jen hesitated and nodded and ran with him back to the lions, giving one last glance back.

“Everyone back to your lion!” Shiro said into his com and soon they were on their way back to the castle. They had what they came for.

 

* * *

 

    Immediately, once they were safe and landed on the ship, Shiro pulled her into his arms, still in Black’s cockpit. Jen squeaked in surprise at first but melted into the embrace and cuddled into his arms. He ran his fingers through her short hair, she had Uriel cut it short for her. Jen nuzzled his neck.

    “God...I’m so happy you're here...you’re alive…” Shiro murmured out, holding her

    Jen blinked her tears back and held him close “Me too…”

    They didn’t leave each other’s arms for a while but they walked out and Shiro introduced her to the rest of the team. She explained about her magic which Pidge and Allura found quite interesting. Jen afterwards though, snapped her finger and changed her clothes to a dark blue body suit and a darker blue cropped, sleeveless hoodie with black boots and dark blue gloves. She smiled shyly to them.

    “Does this look okay?”

    “It looks perfect” Shiro said softly to her.

    After a few vargas, Shiro and Jen were in his room, curled up to each other. Shiro gently ran his fingers up and down her back as she sighed happily into his touch, looking at the beautiful ring her gave her. He smiled and kissed her head. She looked up at him and smiled before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. He kissed her back, so happy to have her in his arms again.

    “I love you Takashi” she said softly

    “And I love you Jennifer” he replied smiling at her

    They had their happily ever after, even if the road was a difficult one. And with their ringed hands intertwined, they were going to make sure it stayed that way.


End file.
